


Suck my balls

by conversekitten



Series: Goosebumbs shit [1]
Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mr. Wood is a jerk, Poor stine, This is what happens after watching south park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: This was purely just a weird idea after watching the goosebumps movie and looking up slappy on tumblr. So take this whatever it is.





	Suck my balls

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from south park and listening to it over and over again. Btw mr. Wood is wally so you guys dont get confused. Also he is a big ass.

It was another day in the Stine household with the dummies sitting down with Stine to make his next story. Stine had figured that with twice the help with coming up with new ideas would complete the book twice as fast.

"Okay everyone let's get the ball rolling. We have a lot to do before this book can get made. So let's start the day with tossing ideas around okay? Our theme is a haunted house and we need a villain, so does anyone have an idea for a villain?" 

All of the dummies looked thoughtful, trying to think of an original idea.

"Come on now everyone, theres no wrong answer."

Rocky raised his hand.

"Uh yes rocky?"

"Um how about a monster that comes out of the tv?"

Stine took a deep breathe.

"Alright how about an idea thats not a complete rip off? Come on now everyone, I know you can do this." 

Mary Ellen raised her hand.

"I think I have an idea mr stine."

"Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh." Wally said mockingly wiggling his fingers in the air.

"Shut up carrot top!" Mary Ellen countered. 

"Ay! Dont call me a carrot top ya fucking cunt!" 

"Wally! Did you just use the 'f' word?" 

Wally looked back at stine an eyebrow raised.

"Cunt?" 

"No he's talking about "fuck". You cant say "fuck" in a kids book you fucking moron." 

"Mary Ellen!" 

"Why the fuck not?"

"Wally!" 

"Dude you just said fuck again." 

"Slappy!" 

"Fuck?" 

"DENNIS!" 

"I dont get what the big deal is! Its not hurting anyone. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!" 

"Wally! How would you like to go back in your book?!" 

"How would you like to suck my balls?" 

All of the dummies gasped shockingly. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" stine yelled a vein popping out in his forehead. 

Wally waved his hands in the air.

"Oh im sorry, im sorry. What i meant to say was-" 

Wally walked over to the desk, got up on top of it, stood in front of stine, and pulled out a megaphone.

" *Ahem* HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS, MISTER STINE?" 

Stine was silent as wally threw the megaphone over his shoulder. The whole room was as silent as a tomb until slappy spoke up.

"Holy fuck dude."


End file.
